<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kneel and Deliver by roguefaerie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409454">Kneel and Deliver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie'>roguefaerie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arthurian Mythology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anything else just implied, Arthurian rules for how these relationships work that's all I got, F/F, Multi, Stand in for Lancelot, mostly f/f</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The First Knight is so ready to prove her loyalty to the queen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(IMPLIED), Guinevere/Arthur Pendragon/Original Female Character, Guinevere/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bulletproof 20/21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kneel and Deliver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts">firelord65</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isadora stood before queen Guinevere, practically vibrating with internal tension. She had decided that today she would tell the queen of her loyalty--specifically that it went beyond what Guinevere might have previously assumed.</p><p>There was no other way for Isadora to be in the world. She would never stop thinking about the queen, and she needed her queen to know, and know now.</p><p>She let herself keep eye contact with Guinevere while settling into a proper kneeling position, letting her sword lie on the floor.</p><p>“My queen.”</p><p>“Isadora. My dear Isadora du Lac.”</p><p>It was when the formality of her full name hit her ears that Isadora knew.</p><p>There was no turning back.</p><p>“Please,” Isadora said. “My queen. Allow me to. I--” </p><p>Guinevere took the sword from the floor and held it firmly in her own hand, safely tilting Isadora’s head up with it. “Will you give me more than your service?” Guinevere asked.</p><p>“Quite willingly, I will,” Isadora said.</p><p>Guinevere leaned to kiss her own du Lac, the First Knight. Soon they were cradled against each other and holding on tight. Isadora knew that Guinevere could feel her shaking, even through her armor. </p><p>“It is all right now,” Guinevere said. “If  you give this to me willingly then I take it willingly and with all the passion a queen can muster. You may have me in any way you wish.” </p><p>Isadora could barely believe her ears. Silent tears came down her cheeks as she let more and more of her weight fall against the queen. </p><p>“We have waited long enough,” Guinevere said. “Even most of the Court knows that by now. I will wait no longer myself.”</p><p>“And the King?”</p><p>Guinevere smiled. “Ah. It is known in the way it must be known. Just as I know you would wish to have both of us if you could. And perhaps you shall.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>